The Knockout Kid
|time=2 Hour and 6 Minutes 2:06:22 |distributor =Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures DL Films |country = United States |language = English |release = November 25, 2014 |budget= $54 million |gross = $225.8 million }} The Knockout Kid is a American Sport drama film. The film directed by Sean Avildsen, written by Joseph Nasser and Lukester Farrell, who also starred in the lead role. This is the first film of The Knockout Kid. The film was released in the United States on November 25, 2014. Plot Daniel Magder, a young 17-years-old man working with his mother restaurant. He is infatuated with Boxing but her mother force him to work and school. Mick the janitor step in and help Daniel to train him as boxer to get in to School boy Championship Boxing. Daniel learns that Hans was a former professional boxer who was retired from boxing after a growing weary of his violent existence. In the Ring, Daniel fights Johnny and knock Johnny out in the last round. Daniel wins the fight. Johnny finally show Daniel for respect and Daniel thanking him for a fight. Daniel speaking thank for everyone for the fight. Cast and characters * Lukester Farrell as Daniel Magder * John Cane as Dan Roqua, a Former Military help Daniel to take on the Bullies. * Gina Rodriguez as Ruby Baltimore, Daniel's love interest. * Michael Hutchinson as Max Miller, Daniel's best friend. * Antonio Damian as Charles Torres, the Jock Guy and School boy Championship Boxing and becoming Daniel's Rival, but in the end he show respect to him. * Michelle Armstrong as Christine Magder-Fanning, Daniel's Mother * Ben Addison as Paul Fanning, Daniel's Stepfather * Paul Adamson as Daniel's Grandpa Production Disney's company wanting make more Live-action. Dan Lautner will be producer and Lukester Farrell was lucky choose to be this part after Factual film. Sean Avildsen was choose to director this film. Lautner and Farrell will making this film small until the sequels will be bigger than ever. Principal photography began on October 31, 2013, and concluded on December 18, 2013. The Knockout Kid was filmed in Los Angeles, California, Malibu, California, USA, and Phoenix, Arizona, USA. Trivia * TBA * Lukester Farrell will star in it and writer & producer this film. * It will distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. * The film will Rated PG for some boxing violence. * This will be like the other movies "Rocky" and "The Karate Kid". * Working title ** Knockout ** The Knockout Kid ** Born to Fight ** Daniel ** Daniel Magder * Farrell choose the title Daniel because the name of his character like Rocky, but decide to renamed to "The Knockout Kid". * Farrell and Dan Lautner planning filming sport film some like the other Rocky and Karate Kid. * Lautner and Farrell will making this film small until the sequels will be bigger than ever. * Farrell been training at the GYM to himself fit for the film. * Farrell and Weinberger were do the writers. * James Horner will score the film. Music James Horner was accept to score the film. Legacy Disney announces that they may make "third, fourth or fifth" more Knockout Kid films. Award Lukester Farrell won a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor first time and the Best Screenplay along with Jerry Weinberger. Accolades Category:Action film Category:Sport film Category:Drama film Category:Family film Category:The Movie Category:Disney Movie Category:James Horner Category:Sean Avildsen Category:Lukester Farrell Category:Jerry Weinberger Category:Dan Lautner Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:Boxing Category:Based on Characters Category:The Knockout Kid Category:The Knockout Kid film series Category:Directed by Sean Avildsen